


A Familiar Battle

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Backwards Timeline, Breakup, F/M, Identity Reveal, Swordfighting, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, its okay theyre still friends, kagami breaks up with adrien, non-linear, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Ryuuko and Chat Noir do some sparring with their sword and baton on patrol one night. Both of them naturally fall into a fencing-pattern with their weapons, one that is very familiar to each other, and that's how Kagami learns that her boyfriend is Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	A Familiar Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by jj on the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.
> 
> "....she had a marvelous time ruining everything,"   
> -Taylor Swift, "Last Great American Dynasty."

Really, Kagami should've seen this coming. She prided herself on her perception and awareness, but this little detail had managed to slip past her.

Of course there couldn't be two people as amazing as Adrien. 

Kagami was never lucky enough for that.

Two boys so loyal and willing to self-sacrifice. Strong and brave.

Against all odds, fighting for what is right.

If not anything else, she should've known from the puns. And the flirting.

Adrien shamelessly flirted with her the same way that Chat Noir flirted with Ladybug. 

The knowledge left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

Anyone could see that Adrien was in love with Marinette, and Chat Noir in love with Ladybug.

She had thought it was a competition between herself and Marinette.

She didn't hesitate.

But she failed to realize it was never much of a competition.

So, no matter how much she loved him, she had to let him go.

Kagami wasn't selfish enough to keep two soulmates from falling in love.

No matter how she felt for both of them. 

It was at this realization, that Kagami cleared her throat and stepped back. "I think we should break up."

Chat Noir flinched, and chuckled nervously. "Us?"

"Yes."

"Ryuuko, we can't break up if we never dated."

That brought her back to reality.

Right.

He wasn't himself.

And she wasn't exactly herself either. 

They were both hiding behind masks. Maybe for the entire relationship.

He was hiding behind a literal mask, and she- well she had a literal mask as well as a metaphorical one.

She knew. But he didn't know that she knew.

But now he knew that she knew. 

And everything was clear.

"Adrien." Her eyes met his. 

His smile. That beautiful smile that was always plastered to his face fell, just for a moment, a crack in the mask.

His hand reached out to touch her face. "Kagami?" It was soft and tender. Not like a chicken nugget, but something warm. Comforting. 

It felt like home.

She pushed him away. Gently.

"We should break up." She repeated.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I don't."

And that was it. Wasn't it. 

He was too blind to see what was plainly in front of him.

"You don't love me."

"Kagami, I-"

"Its the truth." 

"I care about you-" he started, "-I mean, you're one if my best friends."

"But you don't _love_ me." She shook her head. "Not like I love you."

"That's not true."

"I see how you look at her, like she's your whole world, like you'd follow her to the ends of the earth." Kagami swallowed back tears. 

"If this is about Ladybug, I moved on a long time ago. I commited to you Kagami."

"Ladybug?" She laughed. "This is about Marinette."

And wasn't that ironic.

"Marinette and I are friends." Chat Noir smiled a little. "Best friends, but we aren't dating."

"That doesn't change the way you look at her."

"I-"

"Adrien, you deserve to be with her."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You were never happy with me." Kagami took a deep breath as she made her decision. "I'm letting you go. You two deserve each other."

...

Five days before:

Adrien chose to sit with Marinette at lunch. They were giggling and whispering, like they we're keeping secrets.

And they were welcome to keep their secrets.

Kagami trusted both of them. Marinette was a good friend.

And Adrien was her boyfriend.

They wouldn't betray her like that.

Still, it hurt her heart to see then together like that.

Kagami couldn't erase her jealousy.

Adrien never smiled at her like that.

...

one week before:

Kagami looked at her phone. 

Sure, Adrien could be a little tardy, but he was supposed to arrive an hour ago.

She had been sitting alone in the park for an hour.

It was cold, it was lonely, and the ice cream she had been given didn't exactly help do anything except remind her that her boyfriend had a bad habit of disappearing.

Sure, he was afraid of akuma attacks, but the last one had finished two hours ago. 

That should've been long enough for Adrien Agreste to come out of hiding.

The only person that had an excuse for needing some time was Chat Noir.

He had almost died.

Anyone would need some time after that.

Kagami didn't want to dwell on it, and focused her frustration by calling her boyfriend. Again.

For the fourth time, she was sent straight to voicemail.

Her texts went unanswered.

She ended up walking home alone. She chose to take the long route.

Past the bakery, past warmth and friendship and light.

She was maybe going to stop and talk to Marinette. Marinette was always there, willing to listen. She was a really good friend.

A light was on on Marinette's balcony, illuminating the two figures hugging above.

If Kagami didn't know any better, she would've thought it was Ladybug and Chat Noir. A mirror image of their earlier embrace.

But she did know better.

She knew that jacket. He was recognizable from miles away.

And her pigtails were pretty unique.

Adrien Agreste, her boyfriend, had skipped their date to hang out with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Again.

She snapped a photo and marched home, texting her supposed boyfriend.

As much as she loved Adrien, it wasn't right. 

...

Ten minutes before:

Ryuuko and Chat Noir met on a rooftop to spar.

It was friendly and innocent, and there was nothing going on between them.

Traitorous thoughts in Kagami's head whispered about her crush on the hero. 

She ignored them.

She had a boyfriend.

And they were happy.

Enough.

Ryuuko and Chat Noir fell into a sort of rhythm.

Block. Parry. Strike.

Repeat.

He was a formidable opponent, but no match for her.

The only match for her was Adrien.

Chat Noir began a series of moves, that any other opponent would've failed to deflect.

Kagami was an expert in that precise manoeuvre. Adrien had pulled it on her several times. 

Which was exactly what caught her off guard.

She knew that move.

Only one person could pull it off successfully.

...

Present:

"You don't get to decide that I wasn't happy with you." Adrien growled, snapping her back to reality.

"But were you?"

He hesitated.

And that was it.

"Tell Marinette that you two have my approval." Kagami smiled, but it was more of a grimace. "You deserve each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is not really crack weird. What am i  
> Today's song is "Achilles Come Down" by Gang of Youth.  
> And "Last Great American Dynasty," by Taylor Swift.


End file.
